NightChild: The Change
by NeavehChan
Summary: What's worse than going to a house party of a guy you just met? How about dying at the party and coming back a vampire and now a voice is callng out to you? Thats what happen to Lilith and she's trying to figure out how to put her new life together.


The cold wind of winter brushes against my face as I walk through the harsh snow only wearing a black dress, fingerless gloves, and knee high black boots with my parasol blocking the snow away from my face. I've been walking for the last two weeks searching for the one who created me. For a long time a strange feeling has been over powering me. His voice in my head screaming my name throughout the night as I try to hunt and during the day when I try hard to sleep. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to take the trip to finally find him to see what he wanted. Somehow I was interested in what he wanted with me but it was only interest. I couldn't care less since about him after the day he left me in the snow is Russia. He didn't care about me either.

I could only laugh at the thought over a father throwing his child away in the snow just to get rid of them like my creator did to me after the Change, turning me into a vampire. What kind of father is that? I didn't remember his name or any of his features but that roaring sound of his voice booming in my ear like thunder in the worse storm. I hate him for leaving me alone and to be raised by a clan of rouge vampires in a small village in Lithuania. I'll admit that I did kill a few innocent people but it was expected. I was a newborn Night Child having no control of my hunger or lust for blood. Maybe in one night I killed over twenty people but it wasn't totally my fault. I had to train myself to control my lust for live blood and settle for mere animal blood in the forest. You have no idea how bad it was not to taste the blood of a human running down the back of your throat while shivers of pleasure ran through my body. I want that feeling back but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I'm a different vampire but are any of us the same. I have insane abilities that I'm still learning how to control. From the normal being able to go faster than anything, being able to see in the dark, super hearing, and a bunch of other stuff, I can control fire and physic abilities. I found this out maybe a few days after I awoke from the deep sleep. This guy in a run-down bar was talking to me and I tried my best to ignore him but that barley worked. He took it upon himself to keep touching my thigh saying explicit things that I should have never had heard. Rage built up inside of me and out of nowhere fire began forming in my hands. The guy, of course, was scared out of his mind. At that moment I was scared too but that wasn't the worst part of it. The old wooden bar caught on fire quickly. Next thing I know the pervy man was on fire, running around trying to get help. People were running out of the bar. Now the whole bar was burning down. I got out of there, turning back to the bar to see that it had collapse in flames. Yeah, that had to be the worst part of my day but the guy had suffered worse than I did.

Now I'm on my own looking for someone who could still be real. I don't know why I left my home country but something is pulling me here, all the way to the United States. To be more precise in the snowy part of a state called California well the north part of it. I read in my studies at school that this state was amazing, that it was always sunny and happy but it looks like nothing I have read. There no beaches just snow and a lot of land that went on for miles. The houses here are spread far out. Some of homes look completely deserted for the most part. I saw a tall two-story home that I might decide to live in if it takes me a while to find whoever is calling me inside of my head.

"Your almost here my sweet Lilith," his voice whispers more softly than a cool breeze, "Just come a few more miles and I'll meet you there."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I ask aloud.

"Due time my sweet Lilith all in due time."

I stood there with the snow pounding on me but I heard nothing else from him. With a sigh I kept going a few more miles thinking back when I saw a normal girl. Before becoming a NightChild I use to travel around the world with my parents to every country experiencing new cultures and my family roots. My mom was African-American, French, and Native American while my father was French and Italian. I have three other sisters also, Rosa, Luna, and Angel. I was in the middle of Angel and Rosa, being the age of sixteen. Luna died when she was about seven from being hit by a truck while playing in the middle of the road. That whole day the house was silent. No one came out of their rooms to say anything. The maids brought us our food and drinks trying to get us out of the gloom state we were in. nothing they did worked on us though, especially my mom. My dad at the time was not at home but I was the one to tell him the news because mom was too depressed and she was sobbing too much to speak. Dad was on the first plane home ready to help the family but it was too late. My mom jumped off the third story balcony in front of Angel. Her screams are what made everyone rush to see what was wrong. Angel was crying pointing outside on the ground. That's when we saw my mom's lifeless body. After this my life would be changes forever.

Days went by as a blur from that point. We moved occasionally between France for half of the year and Britain the other half. Angel however stayed in France so she could attend college and to take care of the home while we were gone. Rosa and I went to a private school in the southern part of France. I became alone when she started to hang out with other kids since she was so great at sports. I on the other hand stayed under a tree alone reading the latest novels by Anne Rice and other writers who were different from the others. The books became my best friends and with all the reading I did I wanted to become a writer. Yeah books were my only friends and a way to escape the world around me.

Well I did use to hang around a guy that usually came around and talked to me. He was like a friend to me but he was strange. His name was Vlad, a sixteen year old like me who came sat by me while I was under the tree reading. He only came out when the sun wasn't shining or it was raining harder than cats and dogs. I remember his short dark hair that was in an emo style. His eyes were dark brown and he was tall. That's all I can remember about him. We spoke a few times but on one occasion we had a long conversation that I will always thinking of when I think of him.

"Why do you always it out here when everyone else is inside?" he asked one day placing his red backpack on the ground.

I didn't look up from my book but replied, "I like being alone to read. It's quiet out here so it's easy to read."

Now he was sitting beside me, his dark eyes gazing my way. I noticed him looking at me so I put the book down and made eye contact with him. That day he had on black slacks, a black polo shirt with a red tie. I remember that because that day he smelled like air after a rainstorm. I had on a black and red pleaded skirt, black boots, and a red top. My hair was up in a sloppy ponytail with a red bow.

"So what's your name?" he asked sweetly.

I giggled shaking my head. "All of this time you came out here and had a small conversation with me you finally ask my name?"

"Well you always looked busy with your book so I never decided to ask."

"That's true I guess. My name is Lilith Jewlz."

"Isn't there another girl at this school that has the same name as you?"

I shrugged then thought of my sister. Of course he would be talking about Rosa. That might be the only reason he came to talk to me, just to talk about my sister. She is after all the popular one in the school. "Yeah her name is Rosa."

"That's right she's on the softball team right? She's pretty cool."

I felt my cheeks become hot then I turned away from him. "So are you going to tell me your name so I can get back to reading?"

He had a pretend hurt look on his face. "Trying to get rid of me already? We just began to talk Lilith and by the way my name is Vlad."

Throughout the rest of lunch we got to know each other a little more. I found out he liked the same type of music that I did and he is artistic. I also found out that he had a father that died in a car accident and a sister that is in the military. I told him about my family and from the look on his face I could tell he felt sorry for me.

"So how do you cope with something like that?" Vlad ask not making eye contact.

I shrugged, "Just take it day by day and hopefully things will get better and if they don't…"

"That's something we have live with." When he said that it was in a dead flat tone. That kinda reminded me of someone one, oh yeah me.

I nodded in agreement and for the rest of time we were silent. I wanted to ask him more things about him but something inside me kept it back. A cool welcoming breeze graces my face and moves my short black hair. His dark hair stayed still even though the breeze was coming from his direction. We just sat there under the tree until the bell rang that ended lunch. I got up putting my book back inside of my backpack. Vlad took my hand as he got up looking me directly in the eyes. I felt sparks going down my back, the good feeling of someone actually touching me instead of backing away like I'm a freak or something.

"Umm….I'm having a small party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Why would I want to go when there are going to be a lot of people there that I never talk to?"

"For one thing I asked you," Vlad gave a small chuckle, "and because I want you to come so you don't have to be alone on a Friday night. It's not normal for a girl, especially one that's cute like you."

I couldn't help but laugh. Me being cute? That was a new one that I thought I would never hear but when I looked into his face I could tell that he was dead serious.

I gave in with a sigh. "Sure I'll come but I won't guarantee that I'll be a good party guest."

Now he was the one that was laughing. I felt the heat rose in my face so I turned away. Vlad stretched, I saw the way his muscles flexed which made me blush a little harder than I actually liked to. It was awkward having someone talk to me when people usually ignore me and the only people who say something to me are the teachers to say how good of a job I'm doing or my father.

Vlad gave me the directions to his house. It was in one of the rich neighborhoods that I didn't know anything about. There was a rumor that someone died on the hill during the French Revolution, a man was killed and his ghost takes the blood away from anyone who makes an attempt to go on the hill. I barely believe that but what do I know about anything. It might be interesting to go look at and see if the rumors are true or not.

Later that night when my father got home I told him about the party. He was amazed that I wanted to go to a party. He happily agreed to me going but not Rosa.

"Why would you go to that party? Did you not hear the things people say about that Vlad kid?" Rosa asked standing at my doorway.

"I don't care about what other people have to say. Unlike you I don't pay attention to silly rumors and listen to everything people say. I rather see for myself."

"You're so stubborn! No wonder people don't like talking to you Lilith. You don't listen to anything anyone tells you."

I tore my gaze away from the mirror glaring at Rosa. "For one thing who ever said I wanted to talk to those idiots in school? It's not your place to tell me anything and I do what I want Rosa. You barley speak to me anyway in school or at home so I can care less of what you have to say."

Rosa stared at me looking hurt but it was fake. She was the one who wanted all the attention and for people to be on her side, making her feel special. Sorry no, not me on this night.

"Lilith all I'm saying is…"

"All I'm saying is get out of my room!" I almost screamed.

She rolled her eyes and slams the door shut. I can't believe she had the nerve to say something like that to me. Then again she was trying to help me but it's useless. I looked at the clock, it was time to go. I randomly put on my purple Gir tee shirt, black skinny jeans that had chains, and my black combat boots. I brushed my hair, put on dark purple eye shadow, and lip gloss then ran downstairs. My first party, this should be fun.

Around the time I got there it amazed me how the structure of the house, well a mansion was built. It has a theme Victorian/Gothic on the top of the hill. The walkway has in stone which looked like a long walk from the high metal gates up to the doorstep. The moon over the house added on to how creepy but beautiful the mansion actually looked. Trees with no leaves stood around the house making it creepier, the way that I liked it. Part of me died and sent to gothic heaven. Dude I'm falling in love with this place.

It took a few minutes for me to finally get up to the door step but I got there. What was I supposed to do now? A part of me wanted to go explore the hill to look for that ghost but the other part wanted to get into this party and get it over with. Man, can I be a brave little emo/gothic chick and just knock on the door already. I pictured a bunch of students from my school holding pitch forks and running after me. Crazy right? I don't think so.

Hesitantly I knocked on the door waiting for someone. It felt like I was standing there forever until someone finally came to the door. A creepy looking blonde-blue hair girl sporting a blood red dress and red converses. She stared at me for a moment then smiled. Her smile consist of vampire fangs which way too real. She held her hand out to me.

"Hey I'm Dusk, welcome into our lair of darkness."

Okay the along with everything else the greet amazed but at the same time gave me an unsettling feeling. I took her hand and smiled. "Hi I'm Lilith."

"Lilith hmm? So you're the girl my Vlad spoke about."

Huh? Vlady? Was Dusk his girlfriend or something? Yeah this is awkward on a few levels. "Umm yes."

Vlad, out of nowhere, came into view right beside Dusk. They looked alike in the eyes and had the same pale looking skin. "Hey Lilli I see you've met my sister."

"Your sister?" I asked with a dumbfound look on my face.

They both laughed at me. Dusk smiled. "Of course, Vlad is my little brother. I just came back here from the United States not that long ago."

"That's pretty cool how is it there?"

Vlad interrupted before his sister could say anything. "Hey we got a party going on in here, can we get back to that please?"

Dusk and I chuckled and walked inside of the house. The sound of metal music blared through unseen speakers. Dark walls are covered in pictures of gothic artists, a large wooden bookcase full of books stacked on books, and a beautiful mirror on the far side of the wall on the left. A large screen television set sat in the room with a large red leather couch that had a couple other gothic looking kids. Yeah this is definitely the place I want to be right now.

The night went by with a blur of excitement. I danced with a bunch of kids I never met before but it felt as if I knew them for years. The music became louder with each song making me feel kind of drunk which felt really good. I had no idea what I was drinking the red liquid but it had a sweet metallic taste. Everyone else around me was drinking it so I did it too just so I won't stand out or anything.

From the corner of my eye I noticed a guy staring me from the other side of the room. He's been doing that all night. He looked older than anyone else in the room. What am I supposed to think of that? It was really creepy but hey most things in here are like that so what's the difference. From what I could tell he was tall and really skinny. Like everyone else in here, he was also pale. (Wow I think I'm the only brown-skin girl in here.) He had regular jeans and a graphic t-shirt on. The guy had the rock star look going on which suited him... I guess.

We made eye contact that sent sparks down my back. These weren't the good sparks; it was as if I was stuck in a trance. He smiled, walking in my direction. I tried to move but my body wouldn't budge for anything. No one seems to notice him as he pushed pass. My heart started to beat so fast that it could break out of my chest at any time. No words can escape my lips. I'm frozen and no one sees it. The crowd that was around me kept going on with their conversation. My eyes are locked with his. Those icy blue eyes staring into my brownish-black eyes. Why isn't anyone seeing him but me?

He broke his gaze from me. I never noticed till I was gasping for air that I was holding in my breath. Now the guy was gone. Yep, I'm definitely scared now and really want to go home now. I push passed through the crowd the best that I could. The only thing could think of passing people by was the guy with the icy blue eyes looking at me. He made me feel dead inside while I stood frozen but now I'm basically running for my life.

I made if half way out the door when a hand grip my shoulder. I turned to see Vlad looking at me in a worried expression. I must have looked really bad.

"What's going on?" he said.

"I…I was just leaving. It's getting late and I kind of figured my dad would be getting pretty worried." So yeah I was lying, I've been out later than this but never when a guy gave me the absolute creeps.

Vlad looked a little hurt when I said that. "Do you really have to leave now?"

No not really. "Yeah sorry but we can hang out tomorrow or something….if you want."

He let go of my shoulder and nod. "Sure let's do that. Make sure you get home safe okay."

That's more easily said than done. "Alright see ya."

When the door finally shut, I ran down the long driveway as fast as my legs could take me. I ran faster than I have ever done in my life. It was colder outside now than it was a few hours ago. Running like this reminded me a story I read when this girl ran through the forest from these creatures that were trying to kill her. Wait this isn't what I should be thinking about right now. Oh gosh I'm screwed.

My legs started to hurt terribly but I can't stop. If I do that guy might come out of nowhere and do who knows what to me. No paying attention to what's in front of me, I trip over something on the ground. Now it's down the hill I go, going fast downhill. I tried stopping myself but it was no use. My body makes contact with a tree hard! I couldn't help but curse in pain. My head was pounding and I couldn't think right for anything. Great what else can go wrong right now?

"That's a pretty nasty fall you had there Lilith," a voice said coming out of nowhere, "Your bleeding from your side and head. Hmm the sweet taste of blood." He laughs malicious.

You just had to ask the question didn't you Lilith? Now look what's happening. I tried crawling away but that smart idea didn't get me far. A sharp pain shot up my back making me groan in pain. I couldn't turn my head to see who was standing beside me but I could feel the kick he landed in my ribs. I screamed but only continued to laugh and kicked me in my rib another good four or five time.

I felt my ribs break. More sharp pain took over my body; there was no way I could possibly escape. My screams didn't faze him and probably not loud enough for anyone inside the house to hear me. What was I going to do? I thought it was good idea to come to the party but now I see how wrong I was….dead wrong.

The guy was on his knees, turning my head to look up at him. My vision is blurry and blinking didn't help at all. His hand went through my hair with an icy cold touch. I started to sob. Why out of all things this had to happen to me. Now I'm going to die just like my sister and mom. This is it I guess. I closed my eyes and waited for my fate.

My body was lifted by cold arms. I could hear him speak words in a different language that sounded ancient. Next thing I knew something sharp entered into my neck. I let out a shriek then my body went limp. The last thing I saw was the full moon shining down on me before everything became dark. My last sight is the moon, wow, what a beautiful night to end life.

I woke up on a hard surface. Sitting up fast I stared around the room. Boards are boarded where I think the windows use to be. There is old looking furniture placed on the side of one wall. The walls are covered with torn pictures in frames. Dust was everywhere which I'm allegoric to but it didn't do anything to me. I got up off the floor without any pain or with anything actually hurting me. Oh yeah something was definitely wrong with this picture.

After walking around in the room for a few minutes I came to the conclusion that this was a basic four wall cabin. It was pitch black in here but I could see clearly. This is getting pretty weird now. My eye sight is absolutely horrible but here I am looking clearly in the dark. At any moment I would love to wake up. I have a feeling that I'm in the back of English class and fell sleep from one of the lectures my teacher decided to give about writers who were barely known in society. Yep anytime now my teacher is going to slam a book on my desk scaring me half to death.

"So you're finally awake. You've been sleeping for the last two weeks," a voice said with a sigh. "I swear we might have to burry you."

Burry me? "What are you talking about and who are you?" I said looking around the room.

A girl came into my vision. She was sitting on the couch in a blue Victorian dress barefoot. He black hair fell over her shoulders. She looked pale. Why was every person I'm meeting pale, did I miss a message?

She got off the couch gracefully walking towards me. Her eyes slightly amazed me. One eye is green and the other a reddish color. She held out a perfectly manicured hand at me. "I'm Allison. I was sent here to make sure your Change went by smoothly which I guess it did since your awake."

"Wait, change? What are you talking about?" I said almost freaking out.

"You're asking a lot of questions. Long story short, someone deiced to beat the crap out of you then turn you into a vampire. Why, I have no idea but here you are alive and a NightChild. Welcome to the club."

"So you're telling me that I'm a vampire?" Yep I surely sounded stupid but hey, how would you like it if someone chick out of nowhere says that to you? Well some people would like that idea but I feel sorry about the people that liked to tan.

Allison let out a small laugh shaking her head. "Yes you're a vampire. It's surprising that you're not freaking out by now. Last time when I watched over this newborn boy he went crazy for a couple of days. Sad that he killed his parents for food."

Oh trust me I wanted to freak out as if the world was going to end. "Well after reading a couple vampire novels of people changing from human to vampires I kinda figured out this was going to happen. Well not like this but….you know what I mean."

"Yeah let's say that," she stared at me like she wanted to say something. "All right well here's the thing. You're in Russia now and do whatever you want. I'm just going to show you simple things like hunting and living then you're out on your own. Maybe a clan will take you in but you got to prove yourself."

I stared at her confused. "What do you mean prove myself?"

Allison shook her head and sighed. "Wow are you that dense? You have to show them that you actually belong on the clan before they let you in."

With that she walked out the door with me following behind her. We walked outside in the woods. It was dark but I can see the sharp edges of the trees, sounds of animals, and a stream somewhere in the distance. I felt reborn but then something dawns on me.

"What am I going to do about my family?" I gasped.

Allison shrugged. "Fake your own death, that's what I did."

"How did you do it?" man I felt stupid for asking that. I wanted to hit myself but Allison seems cool about it.

"I pretended to hang myself in the living room. My mom shrieked which almost made me sad but she was the reason I turned into a vampire and no we are not getting into that now. Let's just get this training done. You can stay in the cabin till you find a place to live."

For the next couple of months I did a few things that hurt a few people I loved but it had to be done. That night I went back to my house and "killed" myself by jumping out the window from the attic. My dad found me. I could feel him picking me off the ground, crying and calling out my name. The urge to touch him, explaining I was okay was strong but I had to control it. How would you explain to your father that you're now a vampire and he'll be cool with it? Highly doubt that happening.

About a week later I was buried hearing the lies that people said about me, being a good friend and all. Vlad's speech touched me the most. He spoke on how we first met at school, that I was the shy one. I smiled because it was true. When I know that they left I got out the ground and for the first time fed on a human. Well the first became three and the three became ten. I was starving. Allison told me this was going to happen. I didn't mean to kill them but it happened. I felt sorry for taking a life or lives but I didn't feel anything when I drank.

Fast forwarding these months events, a clan of rouge vampire took me in and took care of me for a year or two. We killed a whole village of people. One night I had to stop so while everyone was gone I ran away. When I was running I thought they would catch up to me. Seeing that they didn't either not caring or think that i wasn't worth the chase, they didn't come after me. That's when the voice in my head started called himself the Creator which is pretty lame I might add. Anyways that's how I ended up here in America.

I walked for a couple more miles ending up in front of what looked like a giant sized school in the woods. Well yeah it was a school since the sign right in front of me said ST. Peter's Academy. The structure is creepy with the dead trees around and the large steel gate surrounding the place. Another gothic looking place, just what I needed. The gate was open so I took the chance to walk in and explore the place. What a mistake that was.

"Aww I see you have finally made it Ms. Luciana. We've been waiting for a while for you to arrive." a voice said.

I turned behind me to see a man in a dark cloak standing there with his arms crossed. Was this the guy called the Creator, the one that's been calling me? "Who are you?"

"Dean Klotz. You're the new student right?"

A confused look came across my face. "No idea what you're talking about?"

"Well I know what exactly what I'm talking about but we can explain that tomorrow night. Welcome to ST. Peters Lilith."


End file.
